


Righting Wrongs

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if someone had overheard Gideon killing Sigmund at the end of Witch Wars (Season 6, Charmed) and then warned the family about Gideon being the one to turn Wyatt evil?<br/>This two part Charmed fic examines that by starting there and then moving forward into Chris's new future.</p><p>You will need to have seen at least season six of Charmed to understand this fiction. Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was Someone Watching

**Author's Note:**

> The original character in this fiction is not the focus. Instead, I'm using this character as a vehicle to change parts of Charmed that I truly dislike.  
> No harm is intended, no money is being made. Copyright is owned by the WB, the Creators of Charmed, and any others is association with Charmed.
> 
> Some last names for Magic School professors have been made up, due to the fact that they aren't listed anywhere I could find. Hopefully, you can understand that. Thank you! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy Tidewell watched and overheard Gideon's master plan of "eliminating the threat." She decided, as most heroes do, to tell the family what she'd heard.

As Sigmund exploded into a million particles of light and then drifted up as dust, Bellamy flinched and pressed herself further into the shadows. Just recently she'd been using her shadow-walking power to slink around the corridors at night and crouch near open doorways. She'd never expected her gift to expose this kind of dark and dangerous magic at Magic School.

She'd mostly used her gift to spy on the boy she liked and overhear the Professors about tests and student progress. Tonight, she had slunk around in the shadows in order to stare, with wonder, at the legendary Charmed Ones. She'd followed Professor Heinrich and the Headmaster simply to see what they'd come up with to help the sisters. Now, fully understanding that it was the Headmaster that the Halliwells needed to thwart, she knew what she had to do.

She concentrated on the feeling of her magic, pulling up from her toes, through her stomach and to her fingertips. Warmth spread. She shifted soundlessly into shadows, becoming the shadow. As her body melted away and became misty, translucent and undetectable, she focused her energy on getting outside the school. Her body whisked away into the night, bright only for a second as the magic consumed the light and she was made up of only her mind and the dark mists.

Outside, in the dark forest far away from Magic School and somewhat near the Golden Gate bridge, her body reformed. She wasn't yet used to such long flights. She took her time regrouping, rebuilding the magic inside, before getting lost in the dark again.

When she became herself again, became whole, she was just inside the dining room in the Halliwell Manor and still in shadow. 

Chris, Phoebe, Paige and Leo sat or stood in the conservatory. The stained-glass windows reflected the glow of lamps into the dark outside. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Chris orbed immediately upwards, Phoebe and Paige leaped to their feet, and Leo raised his hands.

"She's not a threat!" Leo yelled as Phoebe went into a round-house kick.

Bellamy melted into the shadows to avoid being kicked and moved around the room to the other bank of shadows. She tossed her voice out as she moved.

"I'm from Magic School!" she said.

Paige crossed her arms. "What do you mean, she's not a threat, Leo?" she said irritably.

Phoebe relaxed slightly as she looked towards the shadows. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bellamy. Again, I'm from Magic School," Bellamy called out.

"Chris! It's alright Chris!" Leo called.

Chris orbed back into the room. He looked around suspiciously. "Mom and Wyatt are still okay, at Magic School," he said, explaining where he'd orbed out to.

"Guys, c'mon. She's wearing the Magic School student uniform and I recognize her," Leo explained.

Bellamy sighed. She had hoped Leo would recognize her from the Advanced Class in Shifting Magic he'd taught a few weeks earlier. She moved out of the shadows and back into corporeal form.

"I didn't meant to startle anyone, but...I have very important information and there isn't much time," she said.

Phoebe nodded. "Let's move into the parlor and you can explain."

Paige, Phoebe, and Chris moved into the parlor and took seats. Leo took Bellamy by the elbow and guided her to a seat. He remained standing.

"Why'd you come here?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't speak to Piper, Magic School isn't safe. I didn't know where else to go," Bellamy explained.

"Alright. Why sneak up on us? Why not just ring the doorbell?" Phoebe asked.

"My power isn't under enough control like that yet. I focus on the person, people or place I need to go. It takes me to the closest shadow to the people. I suppose I could have shadow-walked to the doorbell but I didn't think of it - this is urgent," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy - may I call you Bellamy?" Leo asked. Bellamy nodded. "Bellamy," Leo continued, "is a shadow-walker. She can move through space, time, dimensions or just a building using shadows. It's a rare gift."

Chris's eyes went unfocused for a moment, then he nodded. "They're called world-walkers in the future. I almost used one to come here." He gestured at Bellamy. "Eventually, you'll be able to take someone who isn't a world-walker with you on your trips," he explained.

"This isn't important," Paige said, exasperated that the hadn't yet gotten to the point. "What did you come here for?" she asked. "Do you need help? Is there a demon after you?"

Bellamy sighed and then looked at Leo. "I think we need a cover."

Leo frowned. "Is it about an Elder?" he asked.

"Yes."

Leo nodded and then held up his hands, palms facing the ceiling. He muttered a few words in Latin and then a shower of orb-light and sparks went up into the air, hovered at the ceiling and then expanded to cover them all in a dome shape.

"What on earth...?" Paige said.

"It's a cover of white-lighter magic that allows no one, not even Elders, to hear what's been said or to see us. If they look, it'll look like we're having a regular conversation," Leo explained.

"Alright, Bellamy. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Phoebe said.

"I've been using my power recently to sneak around Magic School and listen in on students and professors." Her face turned red. "I haven't used it to cheat on anything, I swear. It's just a good way of learning control and stuff." Bellamy smiled.

"It's okay, you aren't in trouble. What did you overhear?" Leo asked.

"I overheard the Headmaster say..." Bellamy tilted her head as if listening for noise and then repeated, verbatim, what she'd heard. "' Sigmund, try to relax. We were successful today. They're off our trail. Even better, their guard is down which makes it that much easier to eliminate the threat.'" She paused before relaying the rest of the conversation she'd overheard and how the Headmaster had killed Sigmund.

"Wait, wait. What you're saying is that Gideon, an Elder, is actually the one after Wyatt?" Paige's voice sounded stunned and disbelieving.

Bellamy sighed. "I'm just telling you what I overheard. I thought you should know."

"Gideon wants to kill my son." Leo's voice was small, quiet and dangerous.

"Why would Gideon hurt Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. 

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" Chris asked Bellamy.

"Truth potion," Paige said softly.

"There isn't a truth potion, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Yes. There is. I made one when I was dealing with Richard. I thought I'd need it...to get him to confess to the spiral he was on. I didn't need it, but I still have it," Paige explained.

"I'll take it," Bellamy supplied.

"You're saying it's an Elder that's after Wyatt, and specifically, my mentor?" Leo asked. His voice took on a hard edge.

"Let's do the truth potion first, before we make any judgments - okay, Dad?" Chris said, rising from where he'd been sitting. He laid a hand on Leo's shoulder.

As Paige orbed upstairs, Bellamy sat back and contemplated what would happen if they didn't heed her warning.

Paige came back a moment later with a small vial of a dark green potion in her hand. She handed it to Bellamy, who drank it down in one swallow.

"How long does it take to take effect?" Phoebe asked.

"It should be fairly immediate," Paige replied.

"How long will it last?" Chris asked.

"Until I give her the antidote."

Leo paced over to Bellamy. "What color are your eyes?" he asked her.

"Green, with hints of gold," she replied.

"Is your name Bellamy Rose?" Leo asked.

Bellamy shook her head. "No," she said.

"What is your name?" Leo asked.

"Bellamy Marie-Lee Tidewell," she replied.

Leo nodded at Chris. "It seems to work," he said.

Chris stepped forward. "Tell us, from the beginning, what you overheard tonight at Magic School, from right before you followed the Headmaster and Sigmund around."  
***

It took more than an hour for Bellamy to tell them what she'd overheard. When she was finished, and after they'd given her the antidote, Leo paced angrily around the room and Chris seemed to be fuming quietly.

Phoebe and Paige faced both men. Phoebe was the first to speak.

"We have to get Piper and Wyatt out of Magic School."

"How do we do that without letting Gideon know that we know?" Paige asked.

"I don't have any idea, Paige, but clearly they aren't safe there!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I'll handle Gideon," Leo said darkly. "Paige, Chris, go get Piper and Wyatt. Do it tonight." He looked at Phoebe. "I need you to take Bellamy to a safe-house. She can't go back to school until this is over."

"Where?" Phoebe asked. "And what happens if you need the Power of Three?"

"I can get myself to a safe place," Bellamy said. "I may be a minor, but I've got a strong power. I know somewhere I can go. You just worry about you. I can go to Magic School and be a look-out if you want."

"No, you've done more than your share by bringing us this information. I want you safe, okay?" Leo said.

Bellamy nodded. "I need to get going, then." She smiled at each member in the room. "Good luck." As Bellamy faded back into the shadows she hoped, beyond hope, that they defeated Gideon before it did any harm to Wyatt or the rest of the Halliwells.

 

TBC


	2. Fixing the Broken and Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous Chapter, and when it all gets solved/fixed, Chris goes back home - to his future.
> 
> This fiction entirely disregards the plot of It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, as well as the majority of seasons Seven and Eight of Charmed. It ignores the entire Billie/her sister storyline in favor of other things. It ignores the Comic series almost entirely.
> 
> Uh. Also. This is a little OOC. Only because I find writing them to be difficult, and because there's no fandom in Chris's future to reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever notice how in 6th and 7th season the Halliwell Manor suddenly seemed to have two bedrooms more than it had ever had before, with no explanation? Well, I maintain that Leo added on to the Manor, and they used a little magic to help it along too.
> 
> Also, I'm maintaining that Piper still owns P3 - again, ignore the comics. Cuz, with all those kids, they'll all need jobs, what better way than with the club and a restaurant (Halliwell's)??
> 
> Finally, this story will reference Paige/Henry and Phoebe/Coop - as well as Piper/Leo and all the kids.  
> Paige/Henry - Tamora Jo Mitchell, Kat Brionia Mitchell, Henry Halliwell Mitchell Jr.  
> Piper/Leo - Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell, Melinda Patricia Halliwell.  
> Phoebe/Coop - Prudence Johanna "P.J." Halliwell, Parker Penelope Halliwell, Peyton Astrid Halliwell.  
> (middle names, except for Wyatt and Prudence, have been made up by me. Phoebe's daughter's name has also been made up by me - P. Halliwell).

Chris stared at his family. They were gathered at Magic School, in an empty classroom. School was out for the summer and it was finally time for him to return home, to his future.

He sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure everything's taken care of here, Dad?" he asked Leo.

Leo smiled gently. "Once I brought Bellamy's testimony to the other Elders, they forcibly removed Gideon. He's taken care of. The Elders will see to it that he is stripped of his powers, including those he had before he became a White-Lighter, and then he'll be recycled."

"Will he remember?" Phoebe asked.

Piper pressed a hand to her very-swollen, pregnant belly. Worry lines creased her forehead. "Will he be able to come after Wyatt in his recycled form?"

Leo shook his head. "He won't have any memory, not even in dreams, of who he was. It isn't the Elders that recycle in the way Gideon will be, but a much higher form of Elder beings called Creators." Leo rubbed his hand down Piper's back. "There isn't anything else to be worried about, I promise. He won't know magic, us, or Wyatt even exist in the world. The Elders will keep tabs on him as he grows up and they won't make the mistake of asking him to become one of them this time around."

"Well, let's get this show on the road then!" Paige exclaimed.

Chris chuckled. "That anxious to get rid of me?"

"Aw. No. Of course not," Paige said. "It's just....it's time for you to go and I don't want to feel sad. We'll have you back, as an infant, in no time."

"I understand." Chris nodded and moved closer to his family. "You'll keep a watchful eye, though, right? I mean, he could still be turned."

"Of course we will, Chris," Phoebe said. "He's ours too. We don't want him wreaking havoc on the world or being the King of All Evil."

"Come on. Give me a hug," Paige said. 

"Leo, don't forget to take that potion," Piper added as she stepped back to give everyone else room to say goodbye.

Leo grinned and downed a vial of silvery potion. "I'll come right back, as soon as I know he's safe," he explained.

Piper smiled. "I know," she said. "You have the antidote and extra potions?"

"I have four extra time-travel potions, another of the silver potion - just in case - and two vials of antidote for when I get back. Don't worry so much," Leo replied.

Chris started his goodbyes with hugs and words to Phoebe and Paige and then knelt down to Wyatt, who sat in a stroller in the back of the room. A large triquetra design was drawn on the chalkboard, and all the desks and chairs had been pushed back against the walls.

"Be good Wyatt," Chris murmured as he kissed the top of Wyatt's head. He then walked over to Piper.

"Mom," he said as he hugged her, hard.

Piper hugged back and tried not to cry. They wouldn't really be losing him anyway. "Thank you for coming here. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you so much, Mom," Chris said.

"Now go on. Hurry. You be safe," Piper said.

Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder and guided him to the chalkboard. "Now remember, if anything seems different, we have a couple of other vials of this to get back right away."

Chris laughed. "You worry too much, you know that? I’ll be fine. I'm hoping things will be different, Dad."

"I’m your father. It’s my job to worry. I know things will be different, but we want to avoid bad-different, right?" Leo shook his head and then paused. "Speaking of which...when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, okay? You can’t hold a grudge."

"Hey, as long as he’s not Ruler of All Evil, I’m good," Chris replied.

"I’m serious. He’s gonna be different. Good. He’s not gonna remember he wasn’t. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate," Leo said.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?" Chris asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Like you and mom. Look, all I’m saying is I’d like to know where you two are headed before I go back, that’s all."

"It’s complicated. I’m still an Elder. I made a commitment."

"So? It’s not like you haven’t broken the rules before. I’m living proof of that."

"Yes, you are. Again, it's complicated, Chris. Your mom and I both want to work things out, and that's all I can say on the subject for now," Leo said firmly.

Chris grinned. "Alright, alright." 

Chris held out a vial with a swirling blue potion inside. Although he was relieved that everything had worked out with coming to the past, and he anxiously awaited his new future, he was distressed about leaving behind his family. In the world he had left, his mom had been dead and he and Leo hadn't had any kind of real relationship. That didn't even begin to cover being suppressed and hunted by his older brother for the majority of his life.

Knowing that there would be no long term repercussions or consequences for Wyatt, because Gideon had been handled so swiftly and now the Elders were aware of the threat, was an immense relief. However, going back to a future where he'd potentially be all alone again was daunting. He hoped he'd find a safe place where family and light were welcomed and honored and where magic was respected.

"We've got to go, son," Leo said quietly.

Chris threw the potion at the triquetra design and as it exploded on the wall, a blue swirling light opened and emanated from the wall where it had hit.

Leo took a deep breath. "Looks like it worked," he commented.

Chris smiled, nodded, and took one last look back as they stepped through the portal.  
***

They stepped through into the same empty classroom, but this time there were no Charmed Ones standing around waiting.

"Does it look the same, or different?" Leo asked. He looked around the room and frowned. "The light seems different."

"Time-travel isn't precise. I think it's the day after we left, here. The classroom looks bright, and like it's been used recently but sits empty," Chris said.

"Oh. That makes sense. Is that a good-different, classroom wise?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah. In the unaltered future, Magic School is a place where people from prominent magical families are trained in evil. It's dark, depressing, and there is no summer break. The kids are trained at all times, except for during certain Wiccan holidays," Chris explained.

"Well, let's get out of here and see if the rest of the school looks as good. We should check a few other places too," Leo added.

"We can check the school. But, we can't check too many spots. Running into yourself wouldn't be good, regardless of the potion Mom made you; and we don't know what'll happen if I run into myself. It's been months since I left - over a year," Chris said.

Leo nodded. "Let's orb to the Great Hall and then you can decide what else we check, before it seems like everything's good and I can get back home."

Chris nodded and they orbed to the Great Hall. 

"Headmaster, Chris, what are you doing here still?" Professor Beck asked as she levitated a stack of books into a box.

Leo frowned and then stepped forward. "Just making some last minute changes to what I'm taking with me," he said.

She nodded and then smiled at Chris. "Did Professor Matthews-Mitchell get you to help with the summer packing, then?" she asked.

Chris smiled. "Uh, no. I was just sort of hanging out with Dad."

She nodded again before going back to packing. "We're about done. The students have cleared out, minus Mr. Paloon and Ms. Brighthall who are very grateful for their summer accommodations, Headmaster. The rest of the Professors are packed up as well, it's just the library and the Great Hall left to go."

Leo nodded. "Good, good. Sounds like excellent progress." He looked at Chris and quirked his face into a confused expression before smoothing it out again.

"Have you decided on a return date, yet?" Professor Beck asked.

"Er - return....?" Leo trailed off.

"Yes, last year we had to wait entirely too long, Headmaster, as you well know. This year, we had all hoped you'd decided in a more timely fashion about when the school will reopen in the fall. Professor Tidewell -" Professor Beck was cut off by Leo's gasp.

"Bellamy, you mean?" he asked.

"It's always made me uncomfortable that you have a history with her, as you well know. I understand she helped your family, but I do wish you'd see the practicality of only referring to her as Professor Tidewell. You only refer to me as Professor Beck, afterall," she said snootily.

"Right. Well. Chris and I must get going, I hope you understand..." Leo said.

Professor Beck nodded distractedly as she resumed packing. 

Chris ushered Leo into a corner. "Good thing she was so distracted. There's no way you look like you've been through the last 22, almost 23, years."

Leo grinned. "Yes. It's a good thing." He sighed and patted Chris on the back gently for a moment before stepping back. "It doesn't seem like I'm an Elder here, does it? Well, anyway. Let's get back to the classroom. I need to get home. I think it's clear that Wyatt isn't evil in this new future. You need to go live your life, Chris."

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say everything is probably good. She showed no fear, kids are coming to school like usual..."

Leo nodded in agreement and then he and Chris orbed back to the classroom. He handed Chris the other vials of the time-travel potion and then stepped to the wall. "Remember to remove this symbol after I'm back in my time." He used the last time-travel vial and threw it against the symbol, where it smashed and created the time-travel portal.

Chris surged forward and hugged Leo. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too, Chris. Just remember...no one here will be familiar with the world you left. Keep an open mind," Leo said. They hugged for another moment and then Leo let go and walked through the portal.

Chris stared after him for a moment, watching the portal swirl and then get darker and darker until it stopped swirling and just became the wall again. He used a series of small spells to erase the symbol and used a slight glamor to hide the redness of his eyes. Saying goodbye to his whole family without knowing what lay ahead had been harder than going back in the first place.

Decision made, he used his senses to make sure his path was clear and then orbed to the front steps of the Manor.

Seeing it again, looking so much like it had in the past, gave him a sense of hope. There was no museum sign, no memorial plaque, and no witch-sweepers scanning his face or body. It looked much like it had looked in his trip to the past and as it had looked in his first thirteen years - a year before Piper had died in his original timeline. 

He grabbed the hide-a-key from where it had always been hidden and opened the door. As he stepped inside, the smell of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies assaulted his senses. He moved forward and heard the sounds of movement above him, and the sounds of a conversation, low, in another room. He grinned. It was starting to seem like everything had worked out as he hoped - with Wyatt not evil nor in charge of the world, and maybe - just maybe - his mother was still alive. He paused in the dining room.

She came down the stairs and around the corner, nearly running into him. Her hair had grayed in places and gone a bit white in others, but that dark, rich brown was still present. Her eyes sparkled a little as she stepped back and put a hand on his right arm. She wore black slacks and a dark red wrap-around top with three-quarter sleeves. Her figure was back to being on the lithe side, and her hair swept down one shoulder in a long tail, curling madly in many places.

Chris felt his heart skip wildly for a moment as his breath lodged in his throat. His eyes ached. She was alive here. Alive and, by the look of her, well. He grinned.

"Chris! I thought you were in the kitchen with Melinda," she said softly.

A little alarmed, he looked around the dining room. So much had stayed the way he'd grown up with. "Uh. No," he said. "I was coming to find you."

It happened so quickly, as the other-Chris came into the dining room from the kitchen, that all Piper saw was a flash of brilliant, yellowish white light. As she shielded her eyes, the two Chris's merged together into one.

"What on earth!" Piper exclaimed as she looked around the room.

Chris grinned. In the space of an instant he and the other-Chris had merged into one Chris, and now he had both sets of memories - he understood both his original timeline and this new, and much improved, timeline. The crowding of two sets of 22 years of memories in his brain had given him a headache, but he was not any worse off. He was relieved to find that some of his memories were unaltered; some were completely the same. It appeared as though Wyatt's evil-nature surfacing when Chris had been thirteen affected more than he'd realized - even if they hadn't fully realized the evil until it was too late. His memories before thirteen were largely unaffected, except now a relationship with his Dad was forged through this timeline. Chris nearly gasped out loud - his parents had remarried!

"Just lost control there for a second, with some Photokinesis. Sorry, Mom," Chris explained hurriedly as he tried to cover the gap getting all these new memories had created.

Piper rolled her eyes and then laughed. "I thought you'd finished showing off for your sister!"

Chris laughed. "I wasn't! I swear! I just lost control of it for a moment. Melinda wasn't even here!" At six years younger, Melinda was still living at the Manor but attending Magic School. She liked to show off, often, the things she'd learned and Chris had a hard time not one-upping her, or showing off his powers too.

"Is Wyatt coming tonight?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, Mom," Chris said apprehensively. "I haven't spoken with him."

Piper sighed. "You're not fighting again, are you?"

"No, of course not. I just haven't seen him," Chris replied.

"Alright. Well. Phoebe and Coop, Paige and Henry will be here later. I think most of your cousins will be too," Piper said as she moved into the kitchen. Chris followed her and sat at the table. Melinda was nowhere in sight.

"Probably in her room," Chris said to Piper's unasked question.

"I never heard her go up. I wish she wouldn't hover for every little thing," Piper admonished.

Chris nodded. "Is Dad going to make it tonight?"

Piper grinned. "Of course, it's your birthday and school's out." Piper put a tray of something in the oven and placed two cookies on a plate. She got milk out of the refrigerator and poured a glass. She brought the plate and glass to the table and set both in front of Chris. "Did you check in at the restaurant?"

Pulling from his new memories, Chris nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Danny is head server tonight, Celeste is seating. We've got a good lineup of servers, and you know Danny will keep everyone in line. Monica and Ballus are splitting as head chef, and the team of assistants are good. I'll check in a few times over the night, but you're good for your day off - I promise, Mom."

"Are you going to go in to work on that order?" she asked.

Chris blinked. It took him a moment to remember, but he took a sip of milk to cover the time. "Not tonight. But, yes --tomorrow. 200 cupcakes for the SFGS Event. I've got it covered, and I'm taking Melinda with me to help with the decorating when it's time - you know how good she is."

"Seventeen and a wonder with fondant!" Melinda shouted as she walked back into the kitchen. "You got cookies?" she cried. "Mom, why'd he get cookies?"

"He seemed to need them," Piper explained lightly. 

"Is Wyatt going to get the third degree about the club when he shows up?" Chris asked.

As if having overheard them, bright orb-lights rushed into the kitchen as Wyatt materialized beside Piper. 

Wyatt kissed Piper on the cheek and hugged her a little around her shoulders. His hair was a dusky dark-blonde in a short cut, not curly, his face was clean-shaven and he work khakis, a belt and a bright red shirt. Excalibur was nestled in a scabbard at his side.

"Dad should be here any moment. He was right behind me," Wyatt explained.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Good. Did practice go okay?"

"Better than ever," Wyatt said.

He grinned at Chris and walked over to ruffle his hair. As he stepped back, he turned to talk with Piper. Melinda joined in after a moment, and the conversation became animated, but stayed friendly and warm.

Chris sat back and enjoyed the conversation and camaraderie. His family was still together, and the future looked bright.

*******************

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> Er. Some direct quotes from Charmed were used in the making of this fiction!
> 
> I hope to update my Harry Potter and BTVS fics soon as well!  
> (6/10/14 author's note)


End file.
